


Orange Sky

by notabadday



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, post-ep for 7x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post-ep for Nothing But Blue Skies (7x01), and there are spoilers for that episode. Jane and Lisbon park the Cadillac to watch the sun set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sky

Jane had parked the car at a quiet scenic spot about an hour from Lisbon's house as the last of the blue drained from the sky. They sat in peaceful rapture, watching the sun go down as a fiery orange peeked through the dispersing clouds.

"It was very thoughtful," Lisbon said, with a Cheshire Cat smile. Jane responded with his own. He nodded to acknowledge her gratitude, but shyly said nothing. "You know you don't have to... I don't need you to give me things. I mean, I loved the car but I want you to know that I don't need you to do things like that all the time. You're enough... for me."

Jane was quiet, his head bowing as her tone turned increasingly serious. Eventually, he replied, "Noted."

"Has the Pike thing spooked you? You've been kinda quiet," Lisbon said, the edge of concern that crept into her voice touching him profoundly.

Before answering, he looked at her. It wasn't a glance. It was the type of look that he had never been permitted to give her before, to take every part of her in and not have to hide his pleasure in doing so. Feeling his affectionate gaze, she couldn't fight a smile. It was either an expression of discomfort, of awkward self-consciousness, or of shyness, the display of his feelings for her so unabashed. A mix of both, most likely. Eventually, Jane told her, "When he asked me what I was offering you, it made me realize how much you've given up for me. Of course I'd always known, but I preferred not to think about it."

"I chose to stay because it was what I wanted. I didn't give anything up for you. I chose you, I chose this."

"Since the day we met, you've been making sacrifices for me."

"Jane, don't take this the wrong way but you're about the only sacrifice I'm not prepared to make," she assured him with a faux-casual tone that was betrayed by the glisten in her eyes. Lisbon tilted her head to one side, charmed and charming in equal measure as they gazed at each other against the Austin sunset. "I'm happy now, can't you see that?"

"Yes," he said with the hint of a smile. Jane's expression was still more serious than hers and, though touched, he softly added, "You won't have to give anything else up."

She laughed gently. "Thank you."

His hand absently reached over the gearstick to find hers as he admired the impressive sky, watching the fire fade out of it as night set in. Their fingers interlocked with a comforting tightness.

They stayed like that until Jane sensed Lisbon's hand falling limp in his own as she drifted off. As he started the car to drive back, she stirred just enough to move her head to his shoulder and she settled there for the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
